Enigma
This is the sixty-second episode of Die Another Day. Story Casey then wakes up in his room. It was as if the zombie apocalypse never happened. “What’s going on?” Casey asks, “This is my room. Could the apocalypse all be just a dream.” Angela then walks in the room. “Good morning, sleepyhead. Looks like you had a rough time sleeping,” Angela states. “I just had a dream that the world ended and all of you died,” Casey replies. “Glad it’s just a dream then,” Angela replies, “Come down for breakfast. Your dad and sister are waiting for you.” Angela and Casey walk down to the dining room table, where Melanie and Bradley sat down. “Finally, son, you’ve decided to come down,” Bradley states. Casey then sits down as he eats. “You look like you had a bad dream, son,” Bradley states, “What was it?” “Essentially, dead corpses rose from their graves to attack the living. You three all died. Melanie, you also lost an eye and got an eyepatch,” Casey answers. “Looks like you’ve been watching too many horror movies, son,” Bradley replies. “Although, I would look good with an eyepatch,” Melanie replies. The four of them ate their breakfast, which comprised of eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast. They were chatting, having a good time until Casey woke up. “Looks like that was the dream. I just miss my family,” Casey states. Casey then walks out towards the dining area, where the others were waiting for him. “What do you dream about Casey?” Jack asks, “You look like you dreamt about something good.” “I was back in my house, with my family, as if the end of the world never happened,” Casey states. “I wish I could go back with my family,” Tori replies, “But, at least I have Jack.” “Yeah. I would do anything to protect you,” Jack states. Jack then ruffles Tori’s hair as Casey sat down for breakfast. “I just hope my brother is okay,” Kari states. “I know Tori, I hope he’s okay too,” Phoebe replies. “Has anyone seen Johnny? I haven’t heard from him in a while?” Jack asks. “We should go check on him. See if he’s alright,” Phoebe states. “Yeah. We should,” Jack replies. The five of them ran off to Johnny’s house to go check up on him. Back at Excelsior, Wesley decides to speak with the council. Harvey walks into the council chamber beside him. “What’s going on Wesley?” Harvey asks. “There’s something I want to talk to the Council about. I see you’re training has paid off,” Wesley states. “Yep. I’m a lot less fat now and I’m enjoying life,” Harvey replies. “It’s good to see you like this,” Wesley replies back. The two eventually enter the Council chamber. “So, Harvey looks a lot better,” Dante states. “Thanks Dante,” Harvey replies. “So, what do you want to talk about, Wesley,” Craig states. “I think that Harvey is progressing along with his training. I’m considering him to be reinstated as the leader of Excelsior, especially after the recent death of Valerie, the former acting leader and my wife,” Wesley replies. “Harvey, do you think that you’ve progressed in your training enough that you can handle yourself as the leader?” Meredith asks. “Yes,” Harvey answers. “Give us some time to deliberate this decision. Come back in a week,” Derrick states. “We need a leader now?” Wesley asks. “Don’t defy the will of the council, Wesley, or else you’ll be kicked out,” Ida answers. “Alright,” Wesley replies. Wesley and Harvey leave the council to decide whether or not Harvey should be reinstated as Commander of Excelsior. Back at the Spiral, the group decides to walk over to the church. “They would know something’s up if they see us,” Miranda states. “That’s why we should spy on them. We should go into that empty house and wait until night. That’s probably when the black armored men will show up,” Annalise replies. “That’s a good idea, Annalise,” Kat replies. The group then walks over to the empty house. Soon, it became night, and the right opportunity presented itself. “They’ll be here any minute now,” Miranda states. “Let’s just hope they’ll get here in time. This is actually my house,” Melissa replies. “Weird fact to know, Melissa,” Izzy states. “I actually have someone we can use to help us,” Melissa replies. Melissa then walks into her room, where an eagle was kept in a cage. “Biblo, you can see if those black armored men are coming better than any of us,” Melissa states. Melissa then releases Biblo from its cage, causing it to perch on her shoulder. Melissa then rejoins the group. “You have a pet eagle?” Izzy asks. “Yes, you smartie,” Melissa answers. “Melissa, you just get more interesting the more we get to know you,” Cassie replies. “Biblo, alert us if you see men in black suits coming this way,” Melissa states. Melissa then releases Biblo, causing it to perch on a tree branch not far from the house. “We’ll have to wait until the right time,” Melissa states. Two hours later, Melissa hears the calls of an eagle. “They’re here,” Melissa states. “Let’s see what they have to say,” Kat replies. The black armored men walk in, carrying a case. Four more people that the characters didn’t recognize walked in. “This is the package you wanted,” one of the men states. “Good, hand it over,” an older Asian man states. Just hearing his voice make Kat overwhelm with anxiety, to the point where she almost had a panic attack. “What’s going on, Kat?” Tai asks. Rhys just shrugs. “Those two older Asian people, they’re my...parents,” Kat answers. “The way you put it makes it sounds like you didn’t have a good relationship with your parents,” Annalise replies. “The relationship between me and my parents is complicated. In simplest terms, they weren’t happy that I decided to enroll in medical school, so I decided to run away from home and cut them out of my life,” Kat states. “Looks like they really needed to understand that you are your own person with your own life,” Cassie replies. “You think?” Cassie asks. On the streets, Daniel and Mia Zhang continue their talks with the black armored men. “I guess this deal is complete then,” Daniel states. One of the men then spots an eagle in the trees. “Looks like someone’s spying on us!” one of the men states. “Oh no,” Melissa states, “They found us. Biblo, get inside now!” Melissa opens the window as Biblo flies inside. The men then march inside. “Bring me whoever’s spying on us!” Daniel shouts. Connor and Marco then walk inside Brett’s house. “They shouldn’t have wanted to seek the truth,” Brett states. “What’s going on, Brett?” Connor asks. “Nothing. I’m just worried about those people that went to go find out the mystery of the child walkers,” Brett answers. “I think that they’ll do fine,” Marco states. “I’m just worried that they’ll eventually find the truth,” Brett replies. Cast *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Kat Zhang *Phoebe *Nolan Marsh *Kari Lewis *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Harvey Wilson *Wesley *Meredith *Blake *Elliott *Raymond *Claire *Dante *Zane Wild *Carter *Kirsten *Craig *Derrick *Ida *Melissa Szeman *Annalise *Rhys *Brett *Connor *Marco *Daniel Zhang *Mia Zhang *Biblo *Bradley (Dream) *Angela (Dream) *Melanie (Dream) Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Ida. *First appearance of Derrick. *First appearance of Craig. *First appearance of Daniel Zhang. *First appearance of Mia Zhang. *First appearance of Biblo. **Biblo is the first recurring named animal character to appear in the series. *Last appearance of Bradley. (Dream) *Last appearance of Angela. (Dream) *Last appearance of Melanie. (Dream)